Devices which use memory cards such as SIM (subscriber identity module) cards are known. Memory cards such as SIM cards may store information such as identification information relating to a user, location information, phone number, network authorization information, personal security keys, contact lists or stored text messages or any other type of information. A SIM card may be inserted into a device to enable the information stored on the SIM card to be used to enable the device to communicate within a network such as a wireless communications network.
A user may own more than one memory card such as a SIM card. This may enable the same device to be used with different SIM cards. Each card may be associated with a different user or a different account and the user may be able to choose which card to use. For example they may have a first SIM card which enables a device to be used for work purposes and a second SIM card which enables the device to be used for social purposes. It may be useful to enable the same device to hold both of the SIM cards simultaneously. This may to make it easier for the user to switch between the two cards.